


A Change of Perspective

by KejfeBlintz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Steve and Tony have fallen into a tactile relationship. Bucky points out that there might be more to it than Steve thought.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	A Change of Perspective

“I hate galas”  
Steve lifted his book up off his chest to make space for Tony to flop down on top of him in a swirl of expensive fabric. “You’ve mentioned that. Once or twice.”  
Tony groaned and wriggled into a comfortable position on top of Steve, his face buried in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and rested his book on Tony’s shoulders so that he could continue reading. “Was it really all that bad?”  
Tony groaned again. “I don’t see why I have to play nice with idiots just to get their money. They should give to the Foundation because it’s a good cause, not because they talked to me for five minutes at a fancy dinner.”  
Steve didn’t bother with a reply, disinterested in rehashing a conversation they had every time Tony came home from a fundraising gala.   
“Next time I’m going to make you come with me, I shouldn’t have to suffer alone,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s neck.  
“Uh-huh,” Steve replied, knowing an empty threat when he heard one.  
It was quiet for a while, Tony decompressing from an evening of being on show and Steve concentrating on his book. Steve could feel the tension slowly draining out of Tony and the tiredness taking over. When he heard the telltale little snuffles that Tony made when he was falling asleep, Steve roused him.  
“C’mon, bedtime for billionaires.”  
Tony snuffled and cuddled closer, “Not tired,” he claimed, somewhat indistinctly.  
“Of course you aren’t,” Steve humoured him. “Are you going to walk or shall I carry you?”  
There had been a time, early on in their acquaintance, when Steve’s threats of carrying Tony were enough to make him do whatever it was he didn’t want to. Now though, it was a genuine question rather than a threat,  
“Carry,” Tony mumbled.  
“OK then, hold on.” Steve put down his book and wrapped both arms around Tony. Sitting up, he slid one arm under Tony’s knees and the other around his shoulders to support him, then he easily stood up. Tony relaxed against his chest as Steve walked to the elevator. “Your bed or mine?” he asked.  
“Yours,” came the sleepy reply.  
Once in his bedroom, Steve stripped Tony down to his boxers and undershirt with practised ease then slid into bed beside him. Tony sprawled over his chest and was asleep in minutes.

A few days later Steve was sketching on the sofa in Tony’s lab while Tony did something complicated to his armour. They’d been ignoring each other happily for most of the afternoon so Steve was a little startled when Tony spoke.  
“How’s Bucky doing?” he asked.   
“Better. His therapists think he can move out of the facility soon,” Steve replied.  
“That’s good.”  
They lapsed back into silence, Tony’s music and the bots beeping the only sounds in the lab.  
“He’s moving in here when he’s released, right?” Tony asked after a few minutes.  
Steve looked up from his sketch, surprised. “I’d planned on getting him set up in an apartment somewhere.”  
“Why? There’s plenty of room here. I thought you’d want him close by.” Tony said from inside the torso of his armour.  
“I do, but I wouldn’t just move him in here,” Steve said, “that wouldn’t be fair on you.”  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine with it,” Tony sounded so convincing that it was only through knowing him so well that Steve was able to see right through him.  
“I don’t expect you to be fine with it, Tony. This is your home, you should be comfortable here.”  
“Yeah, well…” was all Tony said, still hidden in his armour.   
Steve sighed and put his sketchbook aside. “Will you come out of there and talk to me?” he asked.  
“Nothing to talk about, Cap. Move your boyfriend in when he’s released. I’ll get J to set him up a suite unless he’s gonna stay with you?”   
“My- OK, we’re not having this conversation with you half-hidden in a tin can.” Steve stood up and picked his way through the chaos of Tony’s creative process to stand beside him. He tugged gently on the hem of Tony’s T-shirt, the only part of him visible. “Come on, out you come.”  
Tony squirmed to get away from Steve’s hand and only succeeded in banging his head on something. He hissed in pain but refused to move, “I’m very busy, can’t stop.” he said instead.  
“Nope, out. Don’t make me get DUM-E, he hasn’t used his fire extinguisher in a while and I’m sure he’d love the chance to practice.” Steve threatened.  
“Knew I shouldn’t have let you two bond,” Tony groused, but reversed out of the armour and glared at Steve. The force of his glare was lessened somewhat by his spectacularly messy hair, which Steve couldn’t help but grin at.   
“Come sit with me, Tony,” 

Tony grumbled but followed Steve across the workshop, flopping down on the sofa and glaring at the general injustice of the existence of Steve Rogers. Steve smiled fondly at him and sat down at the other end of the sofa, one leg tucked underneath himself so he was facing Tony.  
“OK firstly, Bucky is not and has never been my boyfriend. I love the guy, no denying that, but he’s my brother. He was my first protector and the reason that I survived long enough to get the serum and I will move heaven and earth for him but as a brother. Understand?” Steve waited for Tony’s nod. “Thank you. Secondly, yes I absolutely do want him close by but Tony, I’d never expected to move him in here after what happened to your parents.” At that, Tony shifted uncomfortably. “This is your home, I don’t expect you to share it with anyone who brings back bad memories or makes you uncomfortable in any way, Bucky included.”  
Steve let Tony have a few moments to think about what he’d just said.   
“The internet is going to be very disappointed to hear that you and Bucky weren’t banging in the ’40s,” Tony said.  
“Really? That’s what you’re taking from that?” Steve raised his eyebrows incredulously.  
“I’m just saying Cap, the two of you on a Pride float next year? You’d make a lot of people very happy.”  
Steve snorted, “I’ll bet. Make a good few enemies too.”  
“Yeah, but only bigots and idiots and we all know that they don’t count.”  
They grinned at each other for a moment, then Steve held out his hand. Tony took it and tangled their fingers together.   
“Talk to me about why you want Bucky to move in here,” Steve asked, squeezing Tony’s fingers.  
Tony sighed, “He’s important to you. You thought he was gone and now he’s back and I don’t want to stand in the way of that. What happened to Howard and my mother, that wasn’t Bucky. We don’t blame Clint for what happened on the Helicarrier, right?” he looked up at Steve pleadingly.  
“No we don’t,” Steve agreed, “but this is a bit more personal.”  
Tony nodded, “I’m not saying it won’t be hard, and I don’t know how I’ll cope seeing him around at first, but I want you to be happy.”  
“I am happy Tony,” Steve said. “My brother, who I thought I’d lost forever, has come back to me. I get to live here with a crazy group of superheroes who have somehow become my family, and I spend my days with the smartest guy on the planet who, it turns out, has a heart of gold.”  
“Yeah, Bruce is pretty great, isn’t he?” Tony smirked.  
“Idiot,” Steve huffed, tugging on their joined hands until Tony crawled down the sofa and into his lap. “You’re important to me Tony. You were my first friend in the future, you taught me how to live here and how to actually enjoy doing so. Your happiness is every bit as important as my own.”  
Tony leaned into Steve and played idly with his fingers. Steve nosed gently at his temple and kissed his forehead softly.  
“Just, when Bucky moves in-” Tony began.  
“If. If Bucky moves in. He might not want to,” Steve corrected.  
Tony huffed. “Fine, if Bucky moves in, will we have to stop doing this?”  
“This?” Steve questioned.  
“Being close, cuddling.”   
Steve could feel Tony trying to curl into himself in his lap. “Oh sweetheart, no. I don’t want to stop being close with you unless you don’t want it any more.” he wrapped his arms more tightly around Tony and held him closer.  
“Won’t Bucky think it’s weird?” Tony asked in a small voice.  
“He might, but if he does then we’ll talk about it.”  
Tony hummed and cuddled into Steve, done with talking about feelings for the rest of forever.

Bucky moved into the Tower. Tony spent the first two weeks hiding in his lab, only emerging when he had JARVIS’s assurances that he wasn’t about to run into any unexpected supersoldiers in the kitchen. At the end of the second week, Steve conspired with JARVIS to ambush Tony while he had his head in the fridge.   
“You’re done avoiding me,” Steve said, trying and failing to not take satisfaction in Tony’s surprised yelp.  
Tony backed out of the fridge and pointed an accusatory finger at the nearest camera. “JARVIS you’re a traitor. I’m donating you to the community college.” he then turned to Steve and waved the finger in his face, “and you! I have a heart condition! How do you sneak? You’re the size of a mountain.”  
Steve gently took hold of the finger that was in his face. “I’m light on my feet. You’re done avoiding me.”  
“I have a company to run! Avenging to do! Fury to annoy! Stephen, I am a very busy man, I’m not avoiding you.” Tony tugged his finger back from Steve.  
“Pepper runs your company, we haven’t had a call out in 18 days, and annoying Fury is something that you do as naturally as breathing.” Steve countered.   
Tony’s shoulders slumped. “Fine, I’ve been avoiding you. I didn’t want to interrupt the honeymoon.”  
Steve sighed bodily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t get stress headaches anymore thanks to the serum, but he could remember what they felt like. This felt like a stress headache situation. “Tony, we had a whole conversation about this. You are absolutely within your rights to get used to Bucky being here in your own way, but avoidance won’t help.”  
“Avoidance is practically my middle name.” Tony snarked, “You have met me, right?”  
“I have. I like to think I know you very well. Which is why you’re coming to movie night tonight. Bucky will be there but you can sit in the dark and ignore each other.”  
“What if I say no?” Tony replied.  
“Then I’ll send Thor down with his best Disappointed Look.”  
Tony gasped dramatically, “Oh you fight dirty. I’m calling a press conference. The world will be shocked, shocked I tell you.”  
“I’m sure,” Steve responded drily. 

Tony turned up to movie night. He ignored the space on the couch with the two supersoldiers and dropped down beside a startled Clint instead, squashing himself into a non-existent space. He glared everyone into submission, apart from Steve who just raised an eyebrow at him, and promptly ignored everyone through the movie.

That set the pattern for the next few weeks. Tony would turn up to whatever team-building thing was happening and sit beside anyone who was furthest away from Bucky. He would ignore everyone and glare, but he was there. Steve was taking little victories wherever he could, but he was missing his friend.

“You said Tony wanted me to move in here,” Bucky said one afternoon as he and Steve were working through his PT.  
“He did. Think he’s having a harder time with reality than the theory,” Steve replied.  
Bucky just grunted in reply and moved to his next stretch.

Six weeks after Bucky moved in, Tony went to another gala. He was tired when he got home, as always, so he asked JARVIS to take him to wherever Steve was, as always. He liked their routine, liked knowing that there was someone waiting up for him when he got home who he could whine at and who would cuddle him to sleep. He stumbled out of the elevator when the doors slid open and honed in on Steve’s position like a missile. Steve was laid on the couch watching something on TV so Tony made a beeline for him and dropped down on top of him, as always.   
Steve let out a surprised oof and wrapped his arms around his unexpected lapful. “Hey Tony,” he said.  
“I hate galas,” Tony replied, burrowing as close to Steve as he could get.  
“I know you do,” Steve soothed, shifting Tony into a more comfortable position.  
“Gonna sleep now,” Tony muttered, doing just that.  
There was an amused snort from the recliner. “That happen often?” Bucky asked, gesturing to Steve’s predicament.  
“After every gala, bad meeting, or long trip. He doesn’t usually fall asleep so quickly though.” Steve replied, absently stroking Tony’s hair. “He probably hasn’t been sleeping that well these last few weeks.”  
“Two of you close, Stevie?” Bucky asked, a mischievous glint in his eye, “Been holding out on me there?”  
“Yeah we’re close,” Steve admitted softly. He could feel Bucky’s assessing gaze raking over them.  
“He good to you? Treat you right?”  
“It’s not, we’re not, it’s just, he’s important.” Steve stammered out, not wanting Buck to get the wrong idea.  
“Uh-huh,” Bucky drawled. “So if it’s not, and you’re not, what is it? You sweet on him or something?”  
“No!” Steve checked that his outburst hadn’t woken Tony, who slept on in his arms. “Look, when I came out of the ice nothing was right. I hated it, Buck, it was awful. Meeting Tony changed that, he shows me the good things in this century, shows me how to live here and enjoy it. We got close and realised we were both missing something from our lives that we could help each other with. Being close like this is good for both of us.”  
Buck’s expression softened, “You always were a cuddler, when you weren’t kicking shit out of folk that is.”  
Steve buried his nose in Tony’s hair and looked fondly at Bucky for a moment before his expression hardened. “Howard-he wasn’t good for Tony. At all. He missed out on a lot that I can help with.” Tony fidgeted in his arms and snuffled. “I need to get him to bed”  
“Don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation just because your boy’s cute, punk.” Bucky waggled a finger at Steve.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve muttered, scooping up Tony and carrying him off to bed.

Tony woke the next morning wrapped in the delicious heat of a supersoldier. He hummed happily and stretched out on the mattress.  
“Mornin’ genius”   
Tony smiled at Steve’s fond voice and opened his eyes. “Morning yourself.”  
He was back to chest with Steve, held securely in his arms. Tony wriggled to turn over and was greeted with the lovely sight of Steve with a bedhead. “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest, but I don’t normally wake up all snuggly with you. Didn’t fancy a run this morning?” he asked.  
“Thought it was probably best if I was here when you woke up. Protect Bucky from your pre-caffeinated self.” Steve replied with a cheeky grin.  
“Hmm, good idea- wait. Bucky.” Tony then swore colourfully. “I’m supposed to be avoiding you! How did I get here?”  
“Ha!” Steve poked Tony’s nose playfully, “I knew you were still avoiding us! You did your usual post-gala routine while I was watching TV with Buck last night. He thinks you’re cute.”  
“I’m ruggedly handsome, not cute. How much does he hate me?” Tony asked nervously.  
“Not even slightly. I don’t know why you’re worried, it’s me that has to sit through the awkward conversation with him later,” Steve grumped.  
“So you’re hiding too?” Tony asked.  
“Yeah, a bit,” Steve admitted. “He’s relentless when he thinks I’m hiding something from him.”  
“And what exactly are you hiding from him?” Tony poked.  
Steve just raised his eyebrow and gestured to their current position.   
“Right, not normal behaviour between bros. I got it.” Tony sighed. “I’ll stop, I don’t want things to be awkward between you both.”  
Steve dragged him closer, “Will you stop making decisions for me? Please? I don’t want to stop this.”  
“But-” Tony started to protest. Steve hushed him.  
“Do you actually want us to stop being affectionate? Go back to fighting all the time?” he asked, genuinely curious. After a beat, Tony shook his head. “Good. Let me worry about Buck.”  
Tony sighed but didn’t argue any further, instead allowing himself to be cuddled.

After a morning of meetings for Steve and therapy for Bucky, they met up for lunch. Bucky waited for Steve to have a mouthful of chicken before pouncing.  
“So you and Tony,” he began, grinning when Steve promptly choked and handing him a glass of water, “You’re awfully cosy for two guys not sleeping together.”  
“Jeez Buck, can you not?” Steve coughed out.  
“And miss out on this fun? It’s like you don’t know me at all.” Bucky pulled a wounded expression which lasted as long as it took for Steve to glare at him, causing him to grin again.  
“You’re getting too much enjoyment out of this,” Steve grumbled.  
“Look kid, I’ve got 70 years of yanking your chain to get caught up on and you’ve given me some prime material here.” Bucky waved his fork at Steve, “So come on, tell Uncle Bucky all about it.”  
“You’re a creep, do you know that?” Steve glared at him but then sighed. “If I talk to you about this will you stop ragging me about it?”  
“Not a chance,” Bucky said around a mouthful of bread.  
“Remind me again why I missed you?”  
“Because nobody else around here remembers you when you were a shrimp. Someone’s gotta keep you humble. Tell me about your boy.” Bucky demanded.  
Steve thunked his head on the table next to his plate then growled when Bucky reached over and stole his bread roll. There was a brief tussle which ended up with a pile of crumbs and no real victor, but Steve felt that a point had been made somewhere. By someone. 

“Alright look, when I came out of the ice everything was difficult.” he began, “I was angry, hurting, nothing made sense, I kept getting thrust in these bizarre situations and in the middle of all this, there was a damned alien invasion and Tony flying a nuclear warhead into space. It was a strange time. I was so angry Buck, all the time. Tony and I fought constantly, guess I was too hung up on him not being Howard and he was hung up on, well, a lot of shit that Howard put him through in my name.” Steve took a breath and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Bucky handed him a conciliatory bread roll and gestured for him to continue.  
“To cut a long story short, turns out we both get nightmares so we’d find ourselves awake at all hours. We got talking and realised that neither of us are the people the other thought we were. Tony’s a very tactile guy once he decides he likes you and it just sort of spiralled from there.”  
“And that’s it?” Bucky looked skeptically at Steve, “Nothing more to it than cuddle buddies?”   
“Why is that so hard to believe?” Steve grumbled, stabbing a piece of chicken with more vigour than was probably warranted.  
“I’m just saying, you and I were plenty close back in the day and you never looked at me the way you look at him.”  
“The way I...what?” Steve asked, intelligently.  
“I know your besotted look Rogers, I was there for the great Carter debacle remember?” Bucky waved his fork at Steve again.  
“What?” Steve said again, brain clearly derailed.  
Bucky sighed the sigh of the much put upon, “Are you telling me that you’ve never even thought about it? He’s a good looking fella, Stevie.”  
“What?” Steve said again.  
“I’ve broken you, haven’t I?” Bucky shook his head forlornly. “Eat your lunch and don’t worry about it.”

It was easy for Steve to avoid Tony for the next couple of days while he dealt with the bomb that Bucky had dropped in the middle of their conversation. It was less easy to avoid Bucky considering they shared an apartment, but Steve tried. He had a lot to think about.   
“You OK, man?” Sam asked when they were out for a run, “You’re quieter than usual.”  
“Sorry Sam, got a lot on my mind.” Steve apologised.  
“Anything I can help with?”   
Steve was about to refuse but then thought about it. Sam was a good sounding board whenever he had something on his mind, maybe he could help Steve to untangle his thoughts.  
“Yeah, maybe. Bucky noticed how close Tony and I are and he asked me about our relationship.” Steve said, slowing his pace to something more comfortable for conversation.  
“Yeah?” Sam prompted. Like all the Avengers, Sam had seen Steve and Tony curled up together enough times for it to be a normal part of Tower life.  
“Yeah. Made me think is all.”  
“Was he uncomfortable with how you two are?” Sam asked.  
“No,” Steve replied, “but he was surprised when I told him it was platonic.”  
“Huh,” Sam was carefully non-committal. Steve noticed.  
“You don’t think it’s platonic either?”  
“I think it’s none of my business what the two of you get up to behind closed doors.” Sam said, “But you guys are more married than a lot of married couples I know.”  
Steve was quiet for a while, taking that in. “I guess I don’t know any married couples to compare us to,” he said eventually.  
“Look, as long as the two of you are happy with how things are, then that’s all that matters. Come on, you owe me breakfast.”

Steve wasn’t brooding on the couch, despite what Bucky would no doubt say. He was thinking. Not that long ago, in his timeline at least, any sort of attraction between men was illegal. Heaven knows he and Bucky had their fair share of rumours when they were younger but Bucky’s reputation as a playboy kept them out of trouble for the most part. Steve had never really thought about being attracted to men, between his pre-serum health problems and his post-serum life in the war he hadn’t had time for thinking about an attraction to anyone. Peggy, lovely Peggy, was a bright spot but even then he knew their relationship was doomed to fail. The girls on tour would flirt and tease him but he didn’t pay them much attention, and there was no time for so much as a passing glance at another soldier on the battlefield. Steve knew society was different now, that being attracted to men was no longer such a taboo, but he didn’t know how he felt about that in relation to himself.

“Hey kid,” Bucky greeted later, startling Steve from his thoughts.  
He tipped his head back onto the back of the couch and smiled up at Bucky, “Hey yourself. Good session?”  
“I have muscles aching that haven’t ached since 1945. How is that even possible?” Bucky grumbled, dropping down on the other end of the sofa to Steve.  
“Physiotherapists are a special breed,” Steve quipped.   
Bucky grunted in agreement then looked fully at Steve, frowning slightly when he took in his expression. “You ok?”  
“Yeah, fine,” Steve replied automatically.   
“You sure? You look like you’ve been thinking deep thoughts,” Bucky said, shifting to get comfortable on the sofa cushions.  
Steve shrugged, not meeting Bucky’s concerned gaze, “Guess I’ve just been thinking about what you said the other night, about me and Tony.”  
“Yeah? What about it?” Bucky asked.  
“If it would be possible I guess. Never really thought about Tony like that, never really thought about anyone other than Peggy like that, but then Sam said some stuff too and it got me thinking,” Steve said with a sigh.  
“I wondered what the burning smell was from,” Bucky said. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Steve just sighed again.  
“Yeah ok, you sound like you’ve sprung a leak. C’mere,” Bucky stretched his arm out towards Steve. Steve huffed but went where he was directed, ending up laid on his stomach with his head in Bucky’s lap. Bucky buried his fingers in Steve’s hair and began gently drawing patterns across his shoulders with his other hand. It was a familiar position for them, but not one they’d adopted since the 1940s. Tears sprung unbidden in Steve’s eyes as he settled into his friend’s embrace, feeling completely safe for the first time in decades. Bucky noticed and gently thumbed a tear away from his cheek. “Oh Stevie, you’ve got yourself into a state haven’t you?” he asked softly. Steve sniffed and buried his face into Bucky’s stomach.

They sat quietly for a while, reacquainting themselves with each other.   
“You feel up to talking yet?” Bucky asked eventually. Steve nodded his head. “OK so I guess the first question is, do you find Tony attractive? More than just objectively I mean? ‘Cause I don’t swing that way and even I can see that he’s a damned fine lookin’ fella,”  
There was a beat, then Steve gave the tiniest nod against Bucky’s stomach.   
“Right, that’s a good start,” Bucky continued his gentle ministrations, “Things are different now Stevie, nobody is going to arrest you if you like men. You know that right? Fury has a file and everythin’, it was a very uncomfortable seminar for everyone,”  
Steve huffed a laugh against him.   
“And it’s not somethin’ you have to be public about if you don’t want to. Can just keep it between us here if that’s more comfortable for you.” Bucky stroked a lock of hair away from Steve’s eyes.  
“Next question, is this something you want to talk to Tony about?” Steve shrugged, “Well, from what I’ve seen since moving in here, he’s as gone on you as you are on him. And I know he’s not shy about his sexuality. That was another awkward seminar…” Buck gave a mock shudder just to get another huff of laughter out of Steve. “Just somethin’ to think about.”  
They settled into an easy silence.  
“Why aren’t you freaked out about this?” Steve asked after a while.  
Bucky ran a comforting hand down his back, “Way I see it kid, you and me have lived through far stranger than you fallin’ for a guy. Us both being here, now, is more important than anything.”  
Steve hummed in agreement.   
“OK punk, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to let me up because your fat head’s been resting on my bladder for the last half hour and let me tell you, that’s not comfortable. Then I’m going to come back and we’re going to get comfortable on this sofa and you’re going to let me spoil you for a bit. OK?”   
Steve rolled over so he could look up into Bucky’s beloved face. “OK.”

An hour later Steve was sprawled bonelessly in Bucky’s lap as before, this time shirtless so that Bucky could trace his fingers over his back and shoulders. He was utterly content. He was vaguely aware of the elevator door opening and someone walking over to them.  
“Oh sorry, I’m interrupting, I’ll go,” Tony stammered. Steve was about to protest, to tell him to stay, but Bucky spoke first.  
“No, stay. I’ll let you in on a Stevie secret, c’mere.”  
Steve opened one eye, suspicious of what Bucky was planning but too comfortable to move. Tony took a step towards them, intrigued as always by secrets.  
“You’re gonna take my place and I’m gonna show you where Stevie’s off switch is. I’m sure you’d like to know where his on switch is but- oof!” Bucky gasped for breath as Steve swatted him in the stomach. “Yeah alright ya big lug, sit up a minute so Tony can sit down.”  
“Nah it’s fine, I need to move anyway,” Steve sat up and reached for his shirt but Tony whipped it out of his reach.  
“Nope, I’ve got you shirtless and Bucky here’s promised me secret knowledge,” Tony said, taking Bucky’s place on the sofa, “Lie down, soldier.”  
Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, glared at Bucky, then laid down so he was in Tony’s lap. It took him a minute to settle, usually they were the other way around with Tony in his lap, but he was quickly comfortable.  
Once he was settled, Bucky turned to Tony, “Stevie here has a weakness for having his shoulders stroked. You find his sweet spot and he’s gonna melt but I’m warnin’ ya, once you start he’s not about to let you up for a while.”  
Steve felt one of Tony’s hands settle in his hair and the other on his back. “Not too hard and not too soft, and if he’s particularly stressed use your nails and he’ll be putty in your hands in no time.”  
Tony started tracing shapes across Steve’s shoulders. Steve grunted in pleasure and relaxed in Tony’s lap, happy to be petted for the rest of the evening.

Steve was surprised at how long Tony was content to sit and pet him, he’d expected him to get bored after a couple of minutes but he didn’t start wriggling until an hour had gone by. Steve stretched languidly then rolled over so he could see Tony’s face.  
“Thank you for indulging me,” he said, “you didn’t have to let Bucky bully you.”  
Tony settled his hand over Steve’s heart and smiled fondly down at him. “Are you kidding? Most of New York would kill to have a half naked supersoldier in their lap for an evening. Teenage me is very happy right about now.”  
“Only teenage you?” Steve asked.  
Tony swatted him gently, “Stop fishing for compliments, it's unbecoming of a national icon.”  
Steve grinned up at him, “Did you want me for something when you came up earlier?”  
“Nah, was just looking for you. Haven’t seen you in a few days,” Tony said, idly playing with a lock of Steve’s hair.   
“Yeah, had some stuff to think through,” Steve admitted, nudging his head into Tony’s hand when he stopped with the petting.  
“Anything I can help with?” Tony asked.  
“Maybe later,” Steve said. “You hungry?”  
Tony gazed fondly at him, “I could eat.”  
“Italian?”  
“Always,” Tony grinned then asked JARVIS to order their usual.

Bucky had reappeared when the food arrived and they’d all eaten together, Bucky shooting Steve smug little looks whenever he thought he could get away with it. Steve had mostly ignored him and only kicked him in the ankle once. Now, Steve and Tony were chatting easily in Steve’s bed, Tony draped over Steve’s chest and gesturing emphatically with his free hand. Steve caught it gently before Tony accidentally whacked him with it, holding it over his heart instead. He was warm, well-fed and suddenly filled with such love for the remarkable man currently using him as a pillow.  
“Hey Tony,” Steve said softly, interrupting Tony’s impassioned rant.  
“Yeah?” Tony turned his head so he could see Steve.  
“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked.  
Tony looked at him thoughtfully, “Why? It’s not a no just, why?”  
Steve stroked a finger down the line of Tony’s nose. “Because you make me happy. Because I always want to be where you are. Because you’re gorgeous.”  
Tony pecked a kiss on the tip of Steve’s questing finger, “This what you’ve been thinking so hard about recently?” Steve nodded. Tony scrutinised him for a moment then, clearly liking what he saw, smiled sweetly at Steve. “Been waiting for you to catch up.”  
Tony leaned up and their lips met gently, a soft hello, then meeting with more intent. After a few minutes of happy exploration, Tony pulled back to grin dopily at him.  
“Not bad for an old guy,” he said cheekily.   
“Old?” Steve squawked, flipping them easily to pin Tony to the mattress. Tony wriggled happily beneath him, “Who are you calling old?”  
Things quickly descended into a wrestling match, half erotic and half ridiculous. Tony never stood a chance of winning but they both enjoyed rolling around, slapping at each other ineffectually. They ended up laid side by side, legs tangled together and giggling at each other. Tony kissed Steve again, just because he could.  
“Are you going to want to talk about this?” he asked when he pulled back.  
“Probably,” Steve agreed, pulling Tony into his arms.  
Tony huffed and made himself comfortable, “Curse you and your emotionally healthy behaviours.”  
Steve nuzzled his forehead, “Tomorrow is soon enough.”  
They fell asleep curled together.


End file.
